loved or bought
by ShaunaR
Summary: THE VAMPIRE ROYALTY ARE UNABLE TO CONCEIVE A CHILD OF THEIR OWN SO THEY MUST BUY A WOMAN TO CARRY THEIR HEIR. WILL SHE WILLINGLY SUBMIT TO HER MASTER AND WILL SHE GIVE HIM THE CHILD THEY SO GREATLY WANT?
1. Chapter 1

**TO BE LOVED OR BOUGHT**

Sighing Stephanie sat up in her lush queen sized bed. Laying back against the luxurious pillows she watched her husband, Hunter, as he stalked back and forth across the bedroom. It was a huge room separated into three different segments. The obvious sleeping area, a luxurious bathroom area and a comfortable living area. She knew Hunter was anxious to see their recent acquisitions. He had been acting like a child since they had gotten the phone call from their right hand man saying he had found exactly what they were looking for. Stretching in the bed loudly Stephanie pushed out her large breasts as she stretched. Her husband turned to glance at his beautiful bride as she lay there smiling coyly at him. Hunter stalked towards her with a look of pure determination on his face. She groaned as he ran his huge hands up her ribcage and over her bosom. His thumbs ran gently over her nipples making them hard to the touch. Reaching up he took the strings of her silk negligee and slowly, tauntingly began to lower them off her shoulders. They did not once break eye contact as he freed her breasts from the flowing fabric. She shivered slightly in the cool air. Hunter lowered himself to her neck nibbling gently on the soft skin.

A loud knock came through the door and hunter quickly raised himself off his wife and raced towards the door. Laughing Stephanie adjusted her negligee and joined her husband and their right hand man Road Dogg in the living area.

"she is here?" Stephanie asked. Road Dogg nodded "yes ma'am".

Hunter pulled his wife on to his lap and running his hand up her leg told her "I got you a special gift my love. Why should I be the only one to have a little fun?".

Growing excited Stephanie straddled her husband as she kissed him passionately. He was always surprising her. Hunter grabbed her firm rounded hips pulling her tight against his manhood. Road Dogg watched with a neutral expression on his face as hunter and his wife openly adored each other. Turning to the man he asked where the purchases were and was told they were waiting for inspection in the dining area.

Taking his wife's hand hunter led her down the huge golden staircase followed by Dogg. They crossed the white marble floor and enter the parlour room and sat down. Road Dogg went silently into the dining area and taking both leashes from where they were tied led two covered creatures into the parlour for his masters to view.

Hunter and Stephanie sat up as Dogg brought in the purchases. He lifted the hoods of first the male, a young man of about 30 with dark hair and eyes which were lowered to the floor. He had a full ragged beard and his hair was straggly and obviously unkempt. Road Dogg unzipped his covered to reveal a hard muscular body covered in faint purple bruises. Stephanie stood up to examine him. She ran a hand down his rigid abs and clasping his cock stroked it so she could tell how well he would please her. Smiling she hugged Hunter "he's perfect!".

"Details please Dogg" Hunter demanded. "My Lord his name is Seth Rollins. He was originally from Iowa where his mother was a witch and father was a werewolf. Rollins is also part werewolf..."

"and so insatiable in bed?" Stephanie squealed. "yes my Lady" Dogg replied.

Continuing he said "his mother was extremely careless about hiding her powers and even more promiscuous with local husbands so inevitably local wives and witch-finders had her hung". Hunter smiled "a good purchase Dogg. Did he cost much?" Dogg replied "no my Lord I traded batista for this one".

"Batista, Batista?" Hunter struggled to remember. "the impotent one sir" Dogg clarified. "ah yes" hunter declared "such a pity! Now what about the other?".

Dogg immediately became animated as he uncovered the young lady's head. She was slightly older than the male but just as dark haired and eyed. Her wide eyes blinked adjusting to the candles in the room. Dogg showed off her long dark locks to his masters clearly proud of the purchase. Hunter sat there quietly licking his lips as he watched her being uncovered. She was tiny. No more than 5ft 5. she had a fit toned body with large breasts and a medium firm backside. Hunter stood and walked slowly around her occasionally running a hand over a certain asset.

"Details" hunter demanded. Dogg raved "Human! Parents were killed by our kind when she was a child. She refused to speak after her parents death and was thrown in one of those hospitals Humans have for mental problems. At age 20 old flair got her out of there claiming to be a family member and she became his servant..."

"sexual history?" hunter asked. "completely clear like you asked. She is pure" Dogg assured "now flair has gone his daughter has decided to sell Shauna here".

"thank you Dogg. You may go now" Stephanie said smiling. Hunter grinned "that poor girl he keeps won't be walking when he's through with her".

"why does he only have one girl?" Stephanie asked.

Hunter sighed "he claims to love her. He has his pick of as many as he wishes but he always goes back to her".

Stephanie directed the two purchases to the couch and asked them to sit. Shyly they both tried to cover themselves as much as possible at which Hunter laughed. Stephanie lightly smacked him.

"okay" she said "now you both know you belong to us. We have paid for you and as such you are our property. My husband and I are the Vampire Lords over these lands and as such we command a lot of attention and power. Unfortunately however I am unable to give him the one thing we truly need...a heir. That is where you come in Shauna. You will give us as many heirs as possible. In the vampire world it is not uncommon for rivals to murder our offspring so we will require multiple children. Do not worry. We will treat you well. You and Rollins will serve us and we will give you a life of luxury in return".

Hunter stood and said "follow me". He led them back across the marble hallway and up the staircase. Going down a long dimly lit corridor he opened a door into a large room. It was nowhere near the size of the master bedroom but it was bigger than they had ever seen before in their lives. "this will be your room. Your costumes are on the bed. Get yourselves dressed and settle in" hunter declared and turned and locked the cage door to the room. Shauna and Seth stared after him until he was out of view before finally she collapsed on the floor crying in a heap. Seth went over to her and placing his arms around her soothed "its okay. We will get through this".

Looking around Shauna realised he was nude and instantly pushed Seth away. She raced under the covers trying to cover herself whilst also restraining herself from staring at Seth's body. She had never seen a male naked before as flair's daughter Charlotte had forbidden her to help him change and now knowing that she was to be impregnated by the Vampire Lord she was terrified. Sensing she was uncomfortable Seth pulled on the tight boxer briefs that were at the bottom of the bed for him. Sighing he realised they were chosen specifically to enhance his manhood. Picking up the small items from the other side of the bed he went over to shauna and gently lowered the sheet. She was shaking with fear as he dressed her in the short crop top and tiny tight shorts. It was clear from their 'costumes' that they were seen as nothing more than sexual objects and servants by their new owners. Laying back in the bed Shauna let tears stream down her face. She knew she was lucky. She was in a chosen valued position. They could just as easily have purchased her for her blood or worse as bait or a reward for their soldiers. She had heard many tales of young women being used as a reward for victorious soldiers. She watched as Seth hunted around the room, checking it out. "its actually really comfortable. We even have a bathroom" he smiled in her direction. Sitting up slightly she glared at him "yeah I am so lucky to be the masters whore!". Flicking his tight boxers Seth asked "and what do you think I am in these? You know im really trying to help you here and your not making it easy. Maybe just maybe you could quit feeling sorry for yourself and we could try to find ways to make this horrible situation easier?".

Sighing she whispered "i'm sorry. I really am. I just...i'm scared". Seth went over to her and hugged her "me too but don't worry. I'm gonna look after you".


	2. Chapter 2

LOVED OR BOUGHT CHAPTER TWO

Seth stretched as he sat up confused in the double bed he was forced to share with the captive female. Looking across at her he saw her still asleep. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying herself to sleep. He had heard her sobbing through the night until the early hours of the morning. He was thankful it hadn't been a full moon last night. She really didn't need that scare on top of everything else she had endured. Not to mention changing really took it's toll physically on Seth.

Groaning Seth rose from the bed and stretched out the tight boxers he had been given to wear. How anyone could endure these things he had no idea. In the daylight Seth noticed a tap protruding from the wall against the corridor and directly beneath it was a large basin containing a cloth and soap. At least their captors weren't complete animals he thought.

Hearing a low cry behind him Seth turned and cheerfully told Shauna "looks like they've give us some bathing things". Filling the basin with stone cold water Seth carried it to the desk facing the window. He then retrieved the cloth and soap before soaking it thoroughly. As he ran the cold cloth over his chest Seth laughed as he shivered "it's really quite cool".

Shauna sat up in the bed staring at Seth "how in the hell can you laugh at this?". Grinning Seth replied "because I'm still alive. And so are you. And let me tell you something lady they are way more likely to kill a miserable person than a compliant one! We are easily replaced! Don't ever forget that".

Shocked Shauna sat back against the hard plank of wood that served as a headboard. She hadn't even considered that they would kill her. She had been far more focused on the agony that faced her but now sitting facing reality Seth was right. Low breeds like her and Seth were easily and frequently bought and sold all the time.

Sighing she asked Seth "which is worse? Death or living in their service?". Seth solemnly but silently replied "while your alive there is still a chance of escape". Turning back he foamed up some soap between his hands and washed through his hair. He massaged the soap deep into the roots to ensure it was complete clean before calling Shauna from beneath his hair to ask "can you rinse it out for me?".

Shauna rose and went over to help rinsing his hair. Cupping the ice cold water in her hands she poured it over Seth's head using her hands to rinse out the suds. Again she cupped some water and repeated the process. Seth asked "are we done yet?" and smiling Shauna said "one more time". Cupping the water in her hands she stood back and let the water slide slowly down Seth's back. Seth let out a squeal as the water hit him and shot back shaking his body to rid it of the water. He looked exactly like a shaggy dog shaking off a bath which made Shauna laugh until she saw his face. Giggling she muttered "you said to make the best of it" and Seth too broke out in laughter. Road Dogg appeared at the barred door apparently trying to figure out what all the noise was about. Seth simply stated they were laughing as the freezing cold water hit their bodies. Whether he was satisfied or simply did not care Road Dogg simply walked away. Shauna asked "do you think he realised I'm not wet?" and Seth said "I honestly don't think he cares. Since he picked us up he has seemed very laid back to me. Almost to the point where he seems uninterested".

Seth had just finished washing and Shauna was beginning when a young male opened the door to their room. He had a smirk on his face at all times and was extremely muscular but in a toned way. Almost like Seth, Shauna thought to herself involuntarily. Whereas Seth had long ragged locks, this man's hair was cut tight against his scalp.

He walked up to Shauna and ran a hand down her face. "hhmmm pretty" he said thoughtfully. He stared her up and down undressing her with his eyes as he leered at her. Pushing her against the wall he pulled up her crop top exposing her breasts. "very nice" he groaned as he twisted her nipples between his thumbs. Seth shot forward aiming to push the man off her only for him to pull a remote from him waistband and pointing it at Seth, he fell to the floor as a electric current ran through his body.

Suddenly another man entered the room. He was tall, over 6ft, and dark skinned topped off with curly dark hair. Bright blue eyes shone from the dark face as he grinned at the other man before laughing "not now Finn, Dogg is waiting. There'll be plenty of time for that later. She's going nowhere". Pulling down her crop top the man named Finn sighed "fine but damn I'm tapping that ass David". Growing serious David replied "make sure it's her ass you tap cos if you get her knocked up Hunter will slay you publicly".

It was at this point Shauna noticed Finn carried chains in his left hand. Grabbing her wrist her fastened the chains before manhandling Seth to his feet and clicking another chain to his wrist. Shauna mouthed across to Seth "you okay?" and he smiled as he weakly nodded.

They were suddenly yanked forward as the two men trailed them from the room by their chains. I feel like a dog Shauna thought to herself. Immediately a voice came into her mind laughing "now you know how we werewolves feel". It felt so real to her Shauna looked around to see who had said it only to find Seth staring directly at her. She looked curiously at him until another voice entered her mind saying "yup it was me. I told you I'd look after you" and Seth smiled.

She couldn't believe it. Seth was talking to her in her mind? How? She quickly decided she didn't care how. It was just so soothing to hear his voice in her head.

Coming to a huge mahogany door the two men stopped as one knocked loudly. "come in" came the reply from the other side. The one called David roughly threw the door open and taking both chains thrust Shauna and Seth bodily into the room. Shauna fell flat on the carpet right next to Seth who luckily landed on his knees. He seemed to have very fast reactions Shauna noticed. Maybe that was the werewolf part of him. How she wished she had powers like that. Any kind of powers. Even the old and frail Flair, a vampire had the power to quickly move from room to room without anyone being able to see him. Even as he was dying and his powers faded he still had astounding speed compared with humans.

Dogg barely lifted his head from his papers as they fell before him. He was completely indifferent to their arrival. Dismissing the two men, Road Dogg stood and strode over to them clasping the chains he ordered them to stand. Getting quickly to his feet Seth helped Shauna up with him. If Dogg was curious about the action he showed no sign of it. Walking towards the door unlike the two men Road Dogg waited for them to follow before leading them down basement stair. Down and down the stone staircase led. They resembled the stairs in a castle and just like the stairs in a castle they led directly to a dungeon.

Stopping just outside the door Dogg took out a huge skeleton shaped key and placed it in the lock of the oak door. Turning the handle he heaved against the heavy door pushing it open inch by inch. Finally he had it open enough for them to go through and he closed it behind them. Shauna almost screamed at the sight before her. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Some alive and moaning, others she couldn't tell if they were alive or dead. Some hung from cages hanging from the roof, others were strapped to makeshift beds. All were naked. Seth moved in closer to Shauna whispering into her mind "stay calm, your precious to hunter, they can't harm you till you have his child". She looked up at him and was terrified by the fear in his eyes. Yes she was safe but what about Seth?

Leading them forward Dogg took them on a "tour" of the place. "this is the dungeon" he said "this is where we keep, how shall I put it, the meat? The better of these women and men will be kept for the pleasure of our men and women officers, soldiers etc. some of them will even be used for childbearing. Those in the cages up there? They are waste. They will be slaughtered and fed to the animals. We have a large stock of werewolves". He stared directly at Seth. "those down the back put on erotic shows for us" he finished.

"erotic shows?" Shauna enquired. Turning idly he threw at her "yes. Sex shows. The men like variety. Some like romance, some like violent sex whilst others like rape. We have everything here including bondage. Should you behave properly maybe the masters will take you to one of their private shows". Seth swallowed down vomit at the thought of these shows praying silently that they would never have to partake in them.

One woman close to the began howling loudly in pain. As she lay on the hospital makeshift bed she screamed for help as blood poured profusely from her vaginal area. She shook with fear as she began to push against the pain. Dogg slowly hooked their chains to a nearby post and went over to her. Shoving her legs apart he thrust his fingers against her pushing apart her vaginal lips. Looking closely he saw the head of a baby pushing through. He ordered her gruffly to push as hard as she could and barely a few minutes later the baby was born. Shauna smiled up at Seth who was staring at the scene in horror. Turning back to see why Shauna almost screamed to see Road Dogg place the baby in a nearby drawer on the floor before going over to the mother and slicing her throat.

Coming over and grabbing the chains Dogg simply uttered "she was dying. I ended her pain". It was telling to Seth that Dogg had felt the need to explain himself. He suspected Road Dogg was not as vile as they had first thought. He seemed to simply be following orders.

Picking up the baby he carried it down a few beds to a woman who lay there naked and weeping as milk flowed from her breast. She had obviously given birth not long ago yet they did not see a baby. It struck Shauna with horror they may have killed her baby. Turning to face her Road Dogg muttered "the baby was still born...I too can read minds" he stared directly at Seth. Dogg thrust the baby into the womans arms and ordered her to care for it. Shaking and weeping uncontrollably the woman took the baby and began to wipe the blood from its small face. As she cared for the baby Shauna noticed a shine coming into her eyes. It seemed to have brought her pain at the loss of her own child but also joy at the prospect of loving another. Shauna's heart broke for the poor woman whose emotions must have been all over the place.

Leading Seth and Shauna back to their room Dogg told them "I showed you that because show you behave disobediently that will be your fate. I will not deny you enjoying each others company but you will understand you are the masters property now! No man shall touch EITHER OF YOU but the masters! This afternoon my Lord and his gracious Lady plan to break you in so I suggest you rest and prepare yourselves".


	3. Chapter 3

LOVED OR BOUGHT CHAPTER THREE

Laying in the soft double bed Shauna felt Seth's warm arm laying across her bare stomach. In the past she would have screamed bloody murder at him but now Shauna knew better. She had a nightmare during the night about the dungeon and Seth had sat up half the night soothing her and held her till she fell asleep again.

Rising from the bed she walked over to the sink and began to wash herself with the freezing water. She shivered as it immediately woke her up. Inwardly she wished she had a change of clothes. Even another set of bikini and pants. The ones she was wearing right now felt grimy on her skin.

A guard came up to the barred door and opening it asked Shauna to follow him. He seemed like a nice guy. He kept his voice low so as not to waken Seth and handed Shauna a towel. She was even more amazed when he turned so she could dry herself privately. Seeing her chance Shauna asked quietly "would there be any chance of getting fresh clothes?". The man with his sharp blonde shaped hair nodded and replied "surely. I'll have a word with Road Dogg". Smiling Shauna said "I'm ready".

They walked along the corridor and down the long red lush carpeted stairway. The guard walked fast and Shauna had to semi-run to keep up. His walk reminded her on a odd dance. Running her hand along the wall she was stunned to find there was a silky velvet feel to it and it was a deep Scarlett colour. A long wooden rail ran across the middle separating the top from the bottom. The guard took her down another set of stone stairs this time and led her to a huge mahogany wood door. Knocking on the door the guard peered in and announced to the room that she was there before signalling Shauna into the room.

Looking up at the guard she saw the look of pity in his eyes before he quickly disguised it. Lowering her eyes to the floor Shauna slid through the gap in the door. A voice growled out "close the door". Shauna didn't see where the voice came from but she quickly obeyed its request. She slowly turned back towards the room. Quickly she decided it was a kind of bedroom/lounge area. Her feet soothed in the fluffy royal blue carpet on the ground. There was a fire burning in a huge open fireplace placed near the queen sized bed cornered by 4 white posts.

The walls were plain stone work which sent a shiver down her spine. It reminded her on that horrific dungeon. She said a silent prayer to herself. The walls seemed so out of place with the luxurious furnishings of the room which were obviously made for comfort. A noise in the armchair facing the fire drew her attention and she watched as the Master Hunter rose from the chair dressed in a simple dressing gown. Without a word he threw the gown off his body and walked forward towards Shauna. She tried to look away as she subconsciously edged backwards. "you know why your here" He growled "don't try to fight this or you will be discarded with the other women".

Terrified of ending up in the dungeon Shauna stood stalk still. Her eyes drifted over Hunter's masculine form. He was truly a dominant leader in all ways. She had known this was coming but she had refused to accept it in her mind. Now here she was face to face with her sole purpose. This, bearing his child, was the only thing going to keep her alive. Hunter backed onto the couch and slung one leg over the edge prompting Shauna to stare at his huge erection which was growing firmer by the second. His hand slid down to caress his balls as he ordered Shauna to strip. Shyly she pulled the top off before slipping down her underwear and looked away as she covered herself. Hunter rose and aggressively approached Shauna. "you don't get it do you girl? Your mine! I bought this! I want to see it I'll see it!".

Shauna tried to breath calmly but in her heart she realised she had no choice but to submit to this huge beast of a man. "please me my dear and you will be rewarded! Frustrate me my pet and I will make you suffer!" he growled. Shauna stuttered "what would you like m. ?". Grinning he replied "lay on the couch". Shauna quickly walked over to the couch which was a wide as a double bed. The soft fabric tickled her naked skin. Hunter stood above her watching as with every breath her breasts rose and fell. Taking her inside leg, Hunter pulled them apart and bent down to inhale her sweet salty fragrance. Shauna closed her eyes and tried to imagine being anywhere else but here. She envisioned she was in a beautiful garden with a huge waterfall and laying by the pool of the waterfall stood Seth. Smiling at her. Summoning her over. She was abruptly shaken from her dream when Hunter thrust his fingers deep inside her. With no consideration whatsoever he taunted and teased Shauna with the sole purpose of getting her aroused enough that it wouldn't hurt him when he entered her.

He grabbed her by the back of her hair and forced her face against his cock. He took her jaw and forced it open before thrusting his cock into her mouth. Shauna unaccustomed to this began to choke and trying to close her mouth accidentally bit down on Hunters sensitively erect cock. He let out a loud howl and threw her by the face to the floor. In shock Shauna began to silently cry. She knew she was going to pay for this. He grasped the back of her neck and shoved her down on the bed. On impulse Shauna tried to fight back but Hunter simply slapped her again. With one hand he spread her legs whilst with the other he held her throat. "don't move" he growled as he squeezed on her throat. Shauna choked struggling for breath. Leaning down tight against her, Hunter thrust deep inside her pumping hard with no concern for the small girl crying beneath him. Her hands flailed trying to get some release and Hunter seemed to enjoy her fight and encouraged it more by biting down hard on her nipple. Hunter was coming closer and closer unusually fast. It seemed as though the aggression was a real turn on for him as he blasted his seed into her body. He filled her so full excess cum drifted down her thighs. Sighing Hunter raised himself off her and looking down at her grinned "you'll get used to it. I warned you it could be easy or hard. If you simply accept things it will be so much gentler on you. Stay laying down till a guard comes for you. The sooner you get pregnant the sooner you get a break".

An hour later the same nice guard came into the room and Shauna immediately tried to hide herself with a sheet. The guard turned away from Shauna and held a cloth over his shoulder. "For you my lady" he teased. He had a way of making her smile. Taking the cloth she found it to be a small negligee and a fresh pair of underwear. "A negligee?" she exclaimed! The guard smiled "mistress Stephanie doesn't want her child mother running around being ogled by male slaves. Um there are towels on the sideboard". Shauna gratefully grabbed one and began to wipe herself dry with it. "thank you" she said "i take it you taken women here before since you know it so well". The guards face fell at that "no. actually when I first arrived hunter...hunter took me as his play toy. Thankfully he grew tired of me". It broke Shauna's heart to think this kind gentle man had been in the same position she was now in. As she approached him he put his arm around her and quietly advised her "don't fight him. He can get very violent when he wants to be. Please don't fight it".

The guard, who had told her to call him Enzo, took Shauna down to the dreaded dungeon where she was told she was to spent her day working. She shuddered as she entered the dungeon again. The woman who had been laying with the baby yesterday was gone. Shauna said a silent prayer for her as she began to tuck into the work. She gathered dirty sheets and cloths from the floor to be washed. Going down to the sink she grabbed a bowl of water and a sponge and going over to the nearest bed she began to sponge bath the poor woman who lay there covered in blood and her own faeces. Though it disgusted her to do so she had to give these women some dignity. She watched as guards came in to the dungeon and tore male and female prisoners from the "meal" cages screaming and wailing as they were took outside to be fed to the werewolves and sometimes they were hung from trees as bait for catching other animals.

As she watched the werewolves tearing a particular male apart it struck Shauna that Seth was part werewolf. Was he out there now? Was he one of the ones devouring these people? Shauna was cleaning down a tiny 4 months old baby when 2 guards came boisterously into the room. They were obviously after one thing as they scoured the cages for the perfect sex toy. One of the other helping maids laid a plastic cloth on the floor and simply walked away. She seemed completely uninterested. Shauna watched in horror as they grabbed a dirty blonde girl, no more than 17, from the cage. They threw her down on the sheet and laughed as she struggled to escape. Crying as they held her down the girls eyes begged Shauna for help. It killed her that she couldn't do anything. One of the men took her by the head and forced her on his manhood. She silently cried as she sucked and licked him over. The other man was holding her on her knees as he caressed himself before entering her with a thud. She screamed out in pain as he hit her peak. The poor girl was utterly humiliated as she had one man cum in her mouth and the other cum inside her. As soon as they were done they pulled up their trousers and threw her back in the cage before leaving.

When Shauna had finished cleaning the baby she walked over to the cage where the young girl was curled in a ball weeping softly to herself. "are you okay?" shauna asked. The young girl looked up with pale blue eyes. "they weren't as bad as some of the guards are". She seemed stunned that Shauna dared address her. "what if they make you pregnant?" Shauna asked. Terrified the girl began to shake. "I Can't! Oh please God no! If I get pregnant they'll keep my baby and I'll end up being fed to the animals". Shauna's eyes widened in horror. "but he came inside you?". This time the girl gave a little smile "a girl who was here a while back told me if you pee straight afterwards it helps stop pregnancy as you pee out some of the cum". Shauna went over to get her bowl of water and placing it beside the cage handed the girl a sponged and told her "here, clean yourself up a bit. I hate feeling grimy". By the time Shauna returned to her room that night every girl in the room had been cleaned except the meal cages. Those people knew their fate and anytime Shauna attempted to give them some dignity or friendship they attempted to attack her or escape. They had grown feral from being caged so long.

When she returned to the room she found Seth anxiously awaiting her. As soon as the guard left he ran across to hold her but found Shauna stiff in his arms. She was so silent. Reading her mind Seth was horrified to discover that she had seen the worst of werewolves that day. She had watched them viciously feeding. "I'm not like that" he whispered "I am only part werewolf". Shauna looked briefly up at him before slipping into bed and pulling the covers tightly around her and trying to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

LOVED OR BOUGHT CHAPTER FOUR

As Seth lay on the soft mattress he wondered what all the activity outside their room was about. For over an hour now the castle had been a bustled of noise and action. The soldiers and servants had been whispering hurriedly outside the room occasionally peering in at him. He looked across at Shauna who still lay sleeping soundly beside him. He was not surprised. She had been worn out between working in the dungeon and hunters sordid usage of her. It angered him but there was nothing he could do...as yet. He swore to himself the first chance he got he would get her free. Sighing he thought on how Shauna had been looking at him recently. She had a fear in her eyes as she watched him. He knew it wasn't him she feared but the werewolf inside of him. It still hurt.

Road Dogg appeared at the door to their room and he signalled Seth over. Gently Seth rose from the bed and tip toed over to Dogg. "There is a extremely special visitor coming to stay in the castle. He will arrive at some point today. You will both be introduced to him and I expect your best behaviour. Remember he is a very powerful man" lowering his voice he continued "much more powerful than hunter" then continuing as before he stated "I need both you and Shauna dressed and ready as soon as possible" and he simply turned and left.

"mmm" Shauna moaned as Seth once again shook her shoulder gently. She tried to shake him off but he held her firmly and calmly said in her ear "We have to get dressed. It's a hugely important day today. That nice officer told me that they are expecting a big visitor today and we are to meet him". Turning to face Seth, Shauna looked up at him shocked "we are to meet this guy in no more than this" she signalled the bra top and underwear she wore "what if he plans to sell us?" she cried. Seth took her in his arms and gently told her "there's no use worrying now. What will happen cannot be changed so lets take things as they come. I'll be by your side the whole time".

From a distance the rider saw the castle come into view. "pompous obnoxious fool" he muttered under his breath and he urged the steed onwards towards his destination. As he rode he shook his head in amazement at the vast expense of wealth on show in front of him. These people had no idea of the meaning of the word modest. Approaching the gate he was unsurprised to have them immediately opened before him by at least twelve people to each gate. He was however shocked at the scene that met his eyes inside. Women in poor shape being dragged around like animals on chains. Cages filled with young people scantily clad. Blood dribbling down walls as employees quickly tried to wash it off before it dried in. he could feel his temper rising with every sight.

"Daddy!" came the shrill scream from the castle steps as Stephanie raced towards her father. Dismounting the horse Vince caught his baby girl mid jump and hugged her closely. "you don't look well Steph" he declared studying her face. "thanks Daddy" she giggled sarcastically. Taking on a more serious tone she leant against her fathers firm muscular chest where she had always felt safe as a child and told him "I guess its all the pressure of trying for a baby. Hunter desperately wants an heir".

Growling Vince shot back "Hunter wants any excuse for cheap filthy sex! He never gave you a chance!".

"Father" Stephanie interrupted "we tried. I couldn't conceive!".

Vince shook his head in despair "oh love! It takes time to make a child. It took your mother and I two years before your brother and you came!".

Lowering her eyes to the floor the young girl replied "Hunter is impatient".

Smiling Vince kissed her cheek as he smilingly declared "Hunter will learn...in time".

They walked into the vast lounge room together. Stephanie had rearranged everything particularly to suit her father. She had hidden away everything she knew would anger him. She had to admit to herself that was pretty much everything in the room. She had even contemplated repainting the room but there was no point as Hunter loved the velvet. He claimed it felt sensuous against his naked skin. There was no reason to risk her husbands anger for such a trivial matter. Her father would be gone in a few days and this all would be over. She could sense her fathers disapproval the moment she opened the large oak doors. He walked over to one of the lush cushioned couches and sat down looking around the room as he attempted to disguise his disgust. "so where is the lord and master sweetheart?" He asked. Smiling outwardly Stephanie said "I'll go and find him". Inwardly she was seething. She had demanded Hunter be there to greet her father. He had no respect for her, she accepted that but to be disrespectful to her father could cost them both their lives.

Feeling deeply uncomfortable in a room which felt very much like it belonged in a old western brothel, Vince got up and began to wander the halls. He shook his head at the distasteful décor lining the corridor. He was just feeling the wallpaper when he heard a woman screaming repeatedly as though in agony. Racing down the passage towards the room the noise was coming from Vince burst into the room but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes. There stood his son-in-law naked as the day he was born drilling into a obviously pained young woman as she cried for him to stop. There were bruises and welts all over her back as Vince angrily stomped forward and tore Hunter from his young mistress. Throwing a sheet at the young woman he demanded she cover herself. She willingly did so, showing immense relief at the intrusion. Hunter turned to his father in law oblivious to his nudity and got in his face as he growled at him "What the fuck do you think your doing? How dare you interrupt me!". Vince simply laughed as he grabbed Hunter by the throat and soared across the room to pin Hunter high against the wall levitated from the ground. "How dare I?" he asked in a terrifying voice "How dare you disrespect my daughter and my family name?". Catching the eye of the frightened young woman Vince summoned a passing guard and asked that he take her to her room before turning from Hunter to follow them out. Stopping in the doorway Vince warned "you will change Hunter...or I will kill you".

The dinner that night was extremely tense. Hunter stared daggers at his father in law as Vince completely ignored him and laughed airily with his daughter about her childhood. While Stephanie was very much aware of the tension between the two men in her life she could have no idea what had intensified it. Vince had spared his child the pain of knowing he had caught her husband impaling a young unwilling woman and Hunter was in no way going to admit to getting schooled by her father. His ego would not allow it.

Finally Vince stood and declared "whilst I am here I shall require a male and female servant to attend to me". Coincidentally at that moment Road Dogg entered the room closely followed by Shauna and Seth. "Sir would you like me to lead them to the usual room tonight?" he asked placidly. No sign of emotion showed on his face as Vince chirped up "ah yes. These will do!". Hunter shot up angrily "no fucking way! They are mine!". Vince calmly walked over to the man and woman standing quietly shaking behind Dogg and looking them up and down quietly told Hunter with no trace of anger in his voice "Everything you have is in fact mine and the only reason you still have it is because I chose to let you".

Stephanie quickly pulled her husband down into his seat, her face extremely white in the candlelight. Hunter lowered himself into his chair and sitting stiffly he growled at his father in law "this is not over!".

Vince simply smiled, kissed his daughters forehead and whispered "goodnight" against her hair.

Signalling for Shauna and Seth to follow him, Vince headed for the stairs and made his way up to the usual suite he stayed in when he stayed in this castle. He need not check they were following him as Vince was a man who expected his orders to be followed. He harboured a immense amount of power equalled only by the respect shown him by others. He was known as a tough but fair man. For him family always came first and it pained him how changed he found his only daughter.

Opening the large oak doors to his suite, the tall grey haired man held the door and nodded Shauna and Seth in. he observed them closely as they squeezed in past him. Both were thin. They clearly weren't eating well.

It angered Vince to see that Hunters attire for them seemed to be nudity! No servant in his keep had ever been treated so inhumanely. The smell of sex coming from both was almost unbearable. Closing the door behind him Vince sauntered through to the bathroom and began to run water in the bath. Entering the bedroom again he saw the young girl standing shaking as she held her male counterparts hand for comfort. He smiled softly at her and taking a bathrobe from behind the closet door he held it out for her to put on. Reluctantly Shauna stepped forward and slipped quickly into the fluffy cotton robe. It was completely the opposite from what their master wore. Hunter was all about silks and rich materials yet this man seemed to care more for comfort. Turning to the young male Vince said "I'm afraid I only have one robe with me, however you may borrow a pair of my pyjamas to make you more comfortable if you wish" and he pulled open the second from top drawer in a chest and pulled out some warm cotton pyjamas in a dark navy colour. "Thank you" Seth whispered amazed at the kindness of this man. He was obviously more powerful than their master and yet much kinder...or was that simply a cover to lead them into dropping their guards. He had heard Stephanie mutter that happy servants made for amazing lovers. Perhaps this was his ploy. Whatever it was Seth would be on his guard to protect both himself and Shauna at all costs.


	5. Chapter 5

LOVED OR BOUGHT

Laying in the silence, the moonlight shone through the open window as a cool breeze drifted across Seth's skin. The cool air seemed to soothe his bruised body removing the heat from it. He let out a quiet moan as he tried to turn to face the air. Seth could feel someone near them. He froze as still as he could and listened hard. "Sssh boy, be silent" he heard but not through his human ears, no he heard the voice with his werewolf mind. In pain Seth was unable to turn fast however he recognised the voice as that of Mr McMahon. Rolling onto his back Seth saw that the older man was placing a wool blanket over the young girl as she slept. He watched in silence as the blanket was tucked firmly around her body and the man gently smoothed away her hair from her face.

Turning to face Seth, Vince signalled him into the adjoining room. His tall, muscular imposing form led the way into his own chamber. He strolled across to the window and slid the shutters open. "you can have fresh air in here so as not to bother Shauna" he smiled. Seth stared at Mr McMahon in surprise "you are werewolf?" and Vince chuckled "I am many things. Werewolf is just one of them. I have vampire blood, witch blood and many other traits that would shock you. The trick, my boy, is to learn to work them to your advantage". Seth sighed sadly "I have never seen any advantage to being cursed with this condition. It has been the bane of my life. Even the woman I love fears me because of it".

Vince placed a strong hand on the younger man's shoulder "have you ever attempted to control it? I can teach you whilst I am here".

"The master will not be pleased" Seth replied.

Laughing heartily Vince stated "Hunter is no master, he has no power in comparison with me. Fear not Seth, I shall not let him harm either of you. You have my protection" and he turned and walked from the room.

The sun shone through the still open window as Seth's eyes protested against opening. He dimly heard the clatter coming from the other room as he let out a loud yawn. Looking around the room he found that Vince had not returned and his bed was still made. "Seth" he heard called from the other room. It was not Shauna's sweet voice but the calm tone of Road Dogg. He immediately rose and went into the room to find two large plates of breakfast sitting on a table. There was toast, eggs both boiled and poached, sausages and bacon on one plate whilst on the other was warm porridge, eggs, toast and fruits. On seeing Seth, Road Dogg called over "this plate is for you. Mr McMahon told us to keep you on a non meat diet for the time being". Smiling Seth replied "Food is food. Its better than the bread and water we got before. Um where is Mr McMahon?".

Stopping on his way out Dogg turned and answered "He had to go check on some of his other territories. He will return tomorrow".

Shauna joined Seth sitting at the table and ate heartily at the meal before her. Once they were alone she smiled over at him and said in a whispered voice "thank you for last night. I felt you put the blanket around me. It means a lot".

Looking up Seth told her "I cant take credit for that. It was actually Mr McMahon. He spoke to me last night. He told me things...".

Laying her hand on his she encouraged "told you what?".

Taking a deep breath Seth held her hand and told her "He is a werewolf! Not just werewolf but he is different species. He told me he has multiple blood in him. Witch, vampire, werewolf...he said he would protect us".

"Do you believe him?" Shauna asked and smiling Seth nodded "Yes".

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Hunter growled.

Stephanie cowered lower in her corner blood streaming from her eyelid and mouth. Turning quickly Hunter yelled at her "I asked you a question! This is my Castle! I am lord and master here and I do as I please!". Angrily he stomped from the room and marched up the stairs leaving Stephanie in a curled ball crying hysterically. Taking the stairs two at a time he thumped his way down the hallways and into the room where Shauna and Seth were quietly cleaning. Grabbing Shauna by the back of her hair he dragged her back, Shauna fell backwards crying out in pain. Seth raced towards them to help Shauna but Hunter growled at him to "remember your place". Locking Seth alone in the room Hunter trailed the crying girl down the stairs by nought but her hair. Grabbing her by the throat he threw her down on the ground and slammed the door tightly behind him.

Stephanie raised her head at the noise and cried out on seeing Shauna thrown down. Tearing his shirt from his body, Hunter grasped the girl by the arm and dragged her over to the couch tossing her bodily on it.

Eyes wide Shauna stared up at him fear in her eyes. He reached down and tore her top from her body exposing her creamy full breasts before grabbing her tightly by the throat and biting her lips as he ran his tongue across them. Tearing her hair back he roared in her face "Did that old bastard touch you?". "No, No!" she cried.

"Bullshit!" Hunter yelled "He wants everyone to think he's a saint but he's just as fucking male as I am". A whine came from the corner of the room as Stephanie cried aloud "What your doing isn't male, your a monster!"

turning his head to glare at her, he slowly stalked towards Stephanie before kicking her straight in the stomach. She howled out in pain. Shauna screamed as she watched in horror as he dragged Stephanie, blood pouring from her face, across the room and dropped her on the carpet next to the couch. Hunter slapped Shauna hard across the face to silence her. The rage inside him was insatiable as he tore her knickers from her. In fright Shauna drew her legs in tight towards her stomach but Hunter simply laughed at her. Ripping off his trousers he knelt over his wife's torso and demand she take his cock. Stephanie turned her head forth and back but Hunter grasped her face tightly and forced his cock into her bloody mouth growling "Do as I say or I will kill her".

Blood covered Hunter's dripping cock with each movement from Stephanie's injuries. Tears flowed from her cheeks as he forced himself deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Suddenly he rose from his crouched position and parting Shauna's thighs he thrust heavily into her roaring out in aggression. Shauna cried out in pain as he repeatedly forced his rock hard cock into her dry and unwilling area. Below her she saw Stephanie mouthing at her to relax through tears but she couldnt make herself relax. He ripped her hair back as though the more pain he caused her the more pleasure he felt. He seemed to relish every slap and every scream. Blood poured from Shauna's vagina as Hunters rough movement tore through her soft walls tearing at her delicate skin. Thrusting her legs up Hunter pulled out quickly and immediately thrust fast and hard into her ass. It immediately ripped open, blood gushing from the seems as Hunter grunted out his pleasure. Stephanie crawled up, fingers clawing into the couch to try to stop her husband but was only rewarded with a swift hand to her face. She let out a loud cry as she fell back hitting her head on the table edge and immediately falling unconscious. Pulling out Hunter sighed relieved and feeling calm and rested as he called out for a servant. Enzo who was just crossing from the kitchen came in at Hunter's voice and stood still shocked at the vision that met his eyes. Was Stephanie alive? Had Hunter killed her? All these questions and more raced through his head. Hunter signalled Enzo over and told him to take Shauna to her room. "and the mistress?" Enzo enquired. "she will wake up on her own" hunter stated and walked nude from the room with an air of indifference.

Enzo kicked open the door to the room where Shauna and Seth were being kept in Vince's quarters. He carried Shauna over to the bed and called to Seth to get a bowl of water quickly. Wrapping a sheet around the broken girls body Enzo told Seth to wash down her face and raced from the room leaving the door open in his hurry. Seth stared at Shauna distressed by her appearance. He wondered what had happened to her. He knew something would happen when Hunter dragged her from the room but not even he could have expected this.

Enzo returned to the room quickly followed by Road Dogg. Dogg took one look at Shauna and his face went white. "Vince is gonna kill him" Dogg declared. Enzo muttered "Stephanie looked worse". Turning to face him Dogg ordered "have her brought up here too but make sure Hunter does not see you".

"No worries man, I'll get her" Enzo answered as he left the room.

Dogg looked at Seth closely before asking him "Can I trust you?" and Seth nodded. Staring at him for a moment Dogg said "i need you to go down to my room and get my wife. She has medical training. Enzo is the only guard in this place I trust so it must be you".

Seth slipped quietly from the room his mind a confused mess of who to trust and what he should do. If only Vince were here but then he had promised only last night to protect them and Shauna was hurt worse now than ever before. Perhaps Vince was right. Maybe it was time to let the werewolf side of himself loose on Hunter. Something had to be done but what?


End file.
